RYOMA AND SAKUNO
by hunnybun-luver01
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno are going to America and many, many more
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic 

CHAP1: FLIGHT TO AMERICA

It was my first flight any where, after we said our good-byes to everyone. We were off to AMERICA it was just ryoma and I , all alone NO, Tomo-chan tomess with me and make feel so unease .Also NO,NO,NO, Momo-senpi to make me feel so embrass around ryoma-kun .Well we were going toNew York,to see his friend kevin and more friends that i never met before when they where in japan.

* * *

IN NEW YORK

"FLIGHT FROM TO JAPAN TO NEW YORK ARE ON DECK" the lady said on the intercom . TAXI! ryoma yelled out and waving one hand. as we got in the taxi "where to next?" the driver asked. "To the grand Inn hotel".ryoma said cool as the breeze .Why was he so calm and I was so excited to all the big buildings, and lot,lot,lot ,lots of people here it was so amazing I thought that would save my camara but CLICK, CLICK!click,clickCLICK!. "THATS! Enough sakuno"Ryoma half yelled at me. "Im sorry if that bothered you ive just never seen this many people in one place before"I said sadly so that he could take pitty on what he said, NOactaully yelled at me."excuse me how far are we the hotel?" I asked the cab driver. "its three to four blocks away " he replied back to me.

* * *

HOW WAS IT GOOD, BAD , OKAY PLEASE TELL ME? 


	2. Chapter 2

THE HOTEL

* * *

a/n: well srry for the updating so late.

* * *

As we went to the hotelroom, i wondered if things would stay the samebetween ryoma and i _or would it...grow into something more like a relationship..._

_" _Ahh...Sakuno the room is right here." I stopped and looked behind me and there was ryoma looking at me stupid and confused.

"Yeah i knew that i was just looking for the ice machine and the pool." _Well sakuno you just blew it now..he thinks that your..._

_"_Mmmm.. the ice machine and the pool are back there instead of** _over there." As_** he pointed the other way from her .

"Ohhh, im coming dont shut the door!"Sakuno hurried and ran to the door so that she wouldnt be locked out.

* * *

Ryoma was already unpacked and was trying to find something to watch. 

"I Left two dours and some hangers for you."he said

"Thank you"As sakuno put her things away she thought _that when they both are in japan he would never do such a thing in front of his teamates maybe it would be something specail between them?_

_Sakuno was finish unpaking when she noticed that ryoma was gone she looked outside, she didnt see him, by the pool, in the excrise room ,he was no where to be found. The only thing she knew was she had to go to the bathroom. when she opened the door to the room, she hurried and rushed to the bathroom.When she opened the door there was ryoma naked,as ryoma tired to cover up and sakuno was stuned she couldnt move the only thing she could do is cover her eyes. _

_"Im sorry ...so...sorry!"sakuno could only get out of her mouth. After the shock for sakuno, she turned around and went out the bathroom.In her mind she rewind the horrible scene over and over again. she felt like she couldnt breath she had to go out and get some fresh air._

_LATER..._

_After she had gotten some fresh air she was going up to the room.._

_"Hey dont close the elivator doors!" boy cried out. Sakuno tired hard not to close the doors._

_"Thanks,mmm... can you push number4 for me please?"_

_"Mmmm...well i cant because #4 is already pushed" she replied softly._

_"My name is Jake and yours?" he asked patiently_

_"My...name is ryuzaki but people call me sakuno for short"._

DING...

"Well this our stop can see you again? maybe at 5:00p.m. for dinner? or something?"

"Yeah that will be great, well see you at 5:00, but where do you want to meet me at?"

"Well you can meet me right here by the elivator i guess"

"See you soon sakuno" he said while walking to his room on the 4th floor.

* * *

well if its still too short srry but the next chapter will be much longer i promise 


	3. Chapter 3

THE Date And The Kiss...

Sakuno was wearing a red halter that fited every curve on her body,the dress was a hi-low cocktail dress.Sakunos hair was in a pony tail that had spirle curls flowing down to her shulders.As sakuno was walking out...

"Where are you going ?" ryoma asked like an worried parent.

"Well im going on a date, do you want to come you can?" sakuno said.

"No im fine,also who are you going with?"

"Well his name is jake and I really...

"Did you say jake??"

"yees" sakuno said in clueless way,sakuno was standing there just looking at him.

"Well do you even know the guy..I mean jake?"

"Kind of i met him, on they way back after,i went to see the hotel."

"So just because you met him you think its okay to go on a date with him?"

"yes, well i can because its my choice to see him"

"But..."ryoma couldnt get another word in because walked out and slamed the door.

"**_That stupid girl doesnt know anything about..perverts out there..well if she gets hurt... well i dont know i would do... maybe i should call her and see if she okay,time to time." _**

**_(WELL BACK TO SAKUNO!!!!)_**

**_It was 5:00 p.m. when sakuno arrived at the elivator.._**

_Maybe should go back to the room its already 5:15 p.m._Sakuno turned around and there was jake.

"Im sorry to keep you waiting, i couldnt find my cell phone (a/n: i kno ,i kno that was sucky just keep reading)

"Okay thats fine." _Actually thats not okay you had me wait for you for fifhteen minutes..._

In the elivator it was pretty much quiet

"Well who is staying with you in New York City ?"Jake was trying to break the ice with Sakuno.

"Well his name is Ryoma...

" You mean that your parents let you go with a guy? hes a guy right?"

"Yeah, but my grandmother allowed it she trusts ryoma,a yes hes a boy."

"Ohh. what about your parents did they allowed it too?"

"Well my parents died in a car crash when i was five years old."

"I...im sorry for your lost."

"Thats okay ,well where are we going to dinner ?"

"A resturant called Promise, they have good food."(a/n: there is no resturant called promise I was listening to ciara)

**_( Checking On Ryoma )..._**

**_"Theres nothing on!!!...Maybe i should check on sakuno...or just go out to and tellher that i will be back ? Then how would she get in??Well let me call her and see if she got a key to the room..._**

As Ryoma calls Sakuno...RINNNG ...Rinnng

**_(BACK TO SAKUNO!!!)_**

**_"_**Jake can you hold on" Sakuno is really annoyed that ryoma is calling her when she on a date.

"Hello, what do you want?!!" sakuno answered

"Well i was just wondering if you had a key to the room ?"

"Hold on let me check" As Sakuno checked to see if she had a key,she had found one.

"Yes mother i have a key." she said sarcasticly.

"Well thats good daughter,well got to go love ya bye." Sakuno hung up and wel Jake didnt get the joke.

"I..i thought that your mother was dead?" he asked puzzled

"Well she is, that was Ryoma."

"he was checking up on you."

"Y.E.P"

"Excuse me, but would you like any desert ?" the waiter asked

"No thank you!"

"What about you sir?"

"No thank you, also a can i have the bill please."He replied.

BACK AT THE HOTEL!!!!!!!

"Well thank you for the dinner,i injoyed it." Sakuno said and smiled

"Youre welcome!"Jake smiled back joufully. Just before jake left Sakuno gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

WELL WHAT ABOUT RYOMA !!!!

Well he was sleep on the bed no covers on him or nothing. Sakuno got undressed and put some pjs and tucked ryoma in and went to sleep.

* * *

well thats it if you liked and thought it was funny thank u

well also i wanted to clear things up between Sakuno and Jake well in chap.2 when she s on the elivator with him they talk a little common respect to reply back to someone.Sakuno thinks hes nice and not Krazy or wants to kiddnapp her or nothing like that and she trying to see other people instead just ryoma in theses 2 chaps, even though juicy part are coming between Ryoma and Sakuno well srry for the cofusion or anything else

peace


	4. Chapter 4 part1

**haha i dont know if new york has hotel pools? maybe they do or maybe they dont  
**

**At the hotel pool part 1:  
**

**"Hey baby you look good in that swim suit that you workin" a boy at the hotel said.**

**"Excuse me?, what did you say?" sakuno said. in her mind she knew what he said." you know what i said, me and my friends are from out town and we were lookin for some girls to party with... baby do come?"**

**"Sorry she not interested shes with me."a voice behind her said. "oh thank you ryoma because they would have taken me to their hotel room and..."Sakuno still had her back turned, she was facing the pool.**

**"Mm I'm not this ryoma person you're talking about." Sakuno turned around to see who was behind her. the boy had dark hair, you could tell that he was mixed but with what?, his eyes were a lite brown,also he had a eight pack.(so pretty much hes suppose to be cute,fine,hot,whatever you want him to be: ) **

**"I'm sorry i though that you where my..." **

**"What your boyfriend?, well if your happy with him ill just go."the pretty boy said. He turned around and started to walk away "No actually i don't have a boy friend but my friend is guy that is here with me though."**

**"Well my name is Sylas i'm sorry that i didn't introduce myself before, and yours?" He gave a pretty smile that wanted to make your heart jump.**

**" My name is Sakuno, and nice to meet you." Well while sakuno was talking to sylas, ryoma was watching from a distance he put his hand into a fist. _He to get her back...but with who and he had to make it soon as possible_. **

**" Well it was nice to meet you, sylas." She had a thought that would make ryoma mad because it was going to be like last time...**

**Geez this was like trying to please her and ryoma at the same time but just couldn't she had to think of herself than of ryoma. Of course she liked ryoma but, she couldn't see anyting with him now.**

**a/n: ill post the part 2 later **


	5. Chapter 5

hahaha i know i died for a few months and didntdidn't, dint, didst, dent, tint, dissent" / come back till now xD enjoy - 

Chapter 4 pt 2

Now was the last time sakuno would be able to leave and be with someone else or keep following ryoma around like a puppet and it puppet master. But ryoma had some problems to how would he prove to get sakuno back to loving him and only him. I mean look at them they are like fighting over each other but don't even realize it. What will happen next ? I dunno...( seriously)

"_ damn sakuno... i can't stop thinking about you and how am i going to make you love me and stay with me ?? ..."_ ryoma thought. It was time to make a plan but not just any old win someone back plan but to make her stay with him forever plan. He would have to make her jealous and fast he only had a few hours left if he really thought about it. How was he gonna find the right girl though ?? by just picking any ol' random chick of the streets as many people did or still do. He would have to cause if not then its all over. He walked out of the hotel room and went to the main lobby looking well seeking for girls that look single and also good enough to make sakuno jealous enough so that she would confess to him that night. He wanted this to be over.

"Hey ummmm can i ask you a question ?" Someone said. Ryoma turned around and looked. There was this girl well she looked more like an model and she spoke Japanese?? and didntdidn't, dint, didst, dent, tint, dissent" / even look like she was from japan either. Ryoma was stunned by her beauty though. He couldn't't help to stare. She looked at him, she was looking for a yes or no go away. 

" Umm sure ??? " ryoma stuttered. still looking at her. She gave a polite smile and replied. A few minutes later she had told ryoma that she was lost and her name was star and that she was suppose to meet someone here but the couldn't't make it cause of some reasons, and that she was single now. Ryoma could jump for joy if he could he had found the perfect girl to make sakuno jealous. He asked her to have dinner with him that night and that they were going to meet up with two other couples and that he hoped she didn't't mind that. She nodded and said it was fine and that she liked meeting new people and that this was a great chance to get to know him more. After handing shaking they went their separate ways both smiling. One having good intentions and the other one having bad intentions.. which one would get hurt more ???

To be continued...

a/n: short short short xDD


End file.
